1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for sub-pixel texture mapping and filtering.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer graphics system, a graphic processing unit (GPU), when rendering a frame, can read the texture information from a memory to perform texture mapping. Particularly, texture mapping is a very important technique for realism in computer generated 3D (three dimensional) images. Typically, a texture source is a two dimensional array of color values. The individual color values are called texels. Each texel has a unique address in the texture source.
For further details about the conventional arts, please refer to such as OpenGL Programming Guide, Chapter 9: Texture Mapping.